


Angel heat

by Emy_Elle



Category: Supernatural, demon dean - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bonds, Demon!Dean, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Pain/Pleasure, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy_Elle/pseuds/Emy_Elle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds himself in a bit of a pickle, since the angel population has been decimated. He can only turn to Dean for help. Slash. Destiel. PWP. Surprising ending (even for me and I wrote this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel heat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't posted in ages. That's cause I had a few exams to pass and I might have found myself watching the whole 10 seasons of Supernatural... maybe :P and then maybe wanting to read some good slash - I mean, in a community this big, you're supposed to find something good, right? Well... I found it's very hard to find good Supernatural slash, so, I tried to fix that issue.
> 
> Now - I need your opinion - is this a step in the right direction? You like my Destiel slash? :))
> 
> I have to admit this is NOT what I set out to write. Dean just took over my fingers and I lost control of everything... Like - for example - Crowley was supposed to be a VERY active participant - Dean did not agree... and THIS happened...
> 
> Ugh! Anyway - review and let me know, mkay?
> 
> Love,
> 
> Emy

Castiel stumbled his way through the Men of Letters bunker. His vessel was burning up with the change and he only knew of one cure. He finally reached his destination, but before he could open the door, it opened seemingly of its own volition.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed worriedly. "What's wrong with you?" he asked in the same tone of voice, now moving to help Castiel inside his room.

"The change..." The angel croaked out.

"You're white as paper and burning up..." Dean placed the back of his hand on the angel's forehead, like his father used to do when him and Sam were kids. "Did you catch a bug? Wait... how did you even get sick? Aren't angels supposed to be immune to viruses?"

"Not a virus..." Castiel almost whimpered out. Dean's touch felt like a balm through his fever-like haze. "The change..."

"What change?" Dean pushed, his patience tested a little.

"So many angels have died..." Castiel swallowed against his sand-paper throat. "So many... too many..."

"Cas, what are you going on about?"

"We're changing... all of us... we need..." Castiel blushed in spite of his feverish state. "We need to breed..."

"You need to WHAT?" Dean almost squeaked out. "Have you gone delirious?"

"We need to breed… Dean..." Castiel maintained his poise in spite of his vessel's fever-like state. "My vessel is changing… to accommodate that..."

"Your… vessel is chang… as in… changing..." Dean gestured wildly with both hands encompassing Castiel's entire body, his eyes bulging out of his head. Castiel simply chose to nod in agreement while he swallowed once again. His mouth felt like the desert in a mid summer's day.

"We've all created bonds..." Castiel finally found his voice once more as he gingerly sat down on the soft edge of Dean's bed. Dean's eyes went even wider at that. "With other angels… mostly..." Castiel stumbled to find his words to explain his predicament.

"Mostly…?" Dean's voice was almost a whole octave higher than normal.

"Yes..." Castiel answered, his voice as deadpan as always. "Angels mostly breed with other angels, Dean. Some choose humans… but that's usually forbidden..."

"Nephilim..."

"Abominations." Castiel replied as if on instinct. "Usually..." He added on a sadder note. "Now… there's just so few of us left, Dean… so few after what  _I_ did..." Dean moved to sit on the side of the bed, feeling a desperate and urgent need to comfort the angel. He wrapped an arm protectively around Catsiel's shoulders and the angel allowed his head to fall sideways with a content sigh. "We're all hit with the urge to bond and breed…"

"And you?" Dean asked after a long moment when Castiel only breathed against his shoulder.

"I'm bonded." Was the only reply he got. It was but a whisper.

"With whom…?"

"You." Dean froze at Castiel's forward answer. "That's why the change hit me so hard… my vessel changes to please you..."

"What?" Dean squeaked a second time in just ten or so minutes.

"You need to help me, Dean… there's no one else..."

"How…?"

"The usual way..."

"No, you dirty bastard! How are we bonded? When did that happen?"

"I was always your guardian angel, Dean. We were always bonded… it grew stronger when I pulled you from perdition… some of me… my grace… was left behind… here..." Castiel lifted a frail looking hand, all white and clammy, to touch Dean's bicep, right over the mark he'd left so long ago. Dean shivered without wanting to. "You can feel it, can't you?" Castiel moved his head just enough so he could look Dean in the eyes. Dean looked down at the angel, as if mesmerized. "When I touch you… you can feel it, too..." Castiel added and touched his mark on Dean ever so lightly. Even with the added layer of Dean's plaid shirt, it still felt like fire and ice all at once. Dean shivered again.

"Yes… yes, I can..." He finally answered, lost in Castiels big, brown eyes. Castiel managed to smile weakly. "What..." Dean cleared his throat and blinked away the magic created between him and the angel. "What do you need from me?" He asked with a gentle voice, much gentler than he'd intended. Castiel moved his head again to rest in the crook of Dean's neck, his body fully enveloped in Dean's embrace by now.

"Just this..." He answered on a quiet whisper. "Just for you to hold me… it… it makes the change easier… less… painful..."

"Ok..." Dean granted.

"Can we… lie down…?" Castiel asked almost bashfully.

"Yeah… we can do that..." Dean let go of the angel and moved up on the bed until he could lean against the head board. He found a comfortable position against his pillow and opened up his arms for Castiel to join him. The angel was looking at him as if he found it hard to believe that the older Winchester would allow such a vulnerable moment to happen. Dean huffed a breath in annoyance. Castiel nodded as if to give himself courage and moved to sit next to Dean. He sat almost like a stick.

"You said you wanted me to hold you. This is not holding. Now get over here." Dean almost growled as he pulled Castiel against his chest. The angel sighed and melted into the embrace.

When Dean touched him it felt like his vessel's fever was breaking a little, like he could think once more. It felt like a balm. Like pure, crystal-clear, cold water on the chapped lips of a man lost in the driest desert for weeks. He settled against Dean chest, over the man's rapidly beating heart.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel looked up. Dean got lost in his eyes once again.

"It's ok, Cas… just relax..." He answered caressing the angel's hair. Castiel sighed with pleasure at the simplest of touches. Dean smiled and kissed his forehead. His skin felt cold and burning at the same time. It worried Dean to no end but he remained quiet, stroking Castiel's hair ever so lightly. He felt the angel relax against him by degrees until he finally fell asleep.

Dean stayed a little while longer to make sure Castiel would sleep through him moving away then, ever so gently, got out of bed and left the room to search for beer.

He was just opening up a cold one when a voice almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Squirrel." Crowley greeted. Dean held back his startled jump and made himself nonchalantly turn around to face the demon.

"Crowley."

"How have you been?" The demon asked conversationally. Flirtatiously. It made a cold shiver – and not a pleasant one, either – run down Dean's back.

"What do you want, Crowley?" He took a swig of his beer, just for something to do to cover his shivers.

"What, no "hello", no "nice to see you"..." Crowley shook his head. "Squirrel… I am very disappointed in your lack of manners..."

"You'll live." Dean answered harshly, crossing his ankles as he leaned back against the refrigerator. "I'll ask again. What. Do. You. Want?"

"Moose has been very busy lately… he's been… interfering with my business..."

Dean smirked. "Good." He answered before taking another long swig of his cold beer. A single drop spilled over and slid down his elongated neck. Crowley's eyes turned red at the sight. Dean quickly wiped himself clean. Crowley shook his head to clear it.

"No. Not good. If he keeps it up I won't care he's your brother anymore and I will take him down."

"Then I'll kill you." Dean shrugged as if he was having the most normal of conversations instead of threatening the King of Hell.

"Oh, Squirrel, you sweet talker..." Crowley flirted again and stalked closer a few steps, into Dean's personal space. Dean looked down at the demon even if his heart was rabbiting out of his chest with fear. And something else that Dean purposefully chose to ignore. "But seriously – if your Moose doesn't back off, there will be consequences. Bad ones..."

Before he could think any better Dean grabbed the demon by the collar and slammed him against the granite counter next to him. "You listen to me, you bastard! If you dear as much as touch a hair on Sam's head I will make you regret the day your bitch of a mother gave birth to you!" He growled as threateningly as he could with his blood buzzing.

"Dean…?" Castiel's sleepy voice came from behind them. Dean's eyes went wide for a second, his grip slipped ever so slightly on Crowley's jacket.

"Cas, what are you doing out of bed?" Dean asked without turning. Crowley gave him an impish smile.

"Well now..." The demon let out. Dean growled at him, shoved him once more against the counter and turned to face the angel.

"I heard voices..." Castiel answered in his normal deep deadpan.

"Well, you should have..." Dean stopped dead in his tracks. When the angel had said he was changing, Dean did not expect them to be visible. Or, maybe, they weren't visible. Not to everyone. But to Dean they were as clear as day light.

Castiel's face was softer, gentler somehow. His eyes just a little bigger. His lips just a fraction of a hair plumper, like… like he'd bitten down on them, or like… like they'd been thoroughly kissed. Dean found himself towering over the angel though he had no recollection of moving to stand in front of him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. Even his voice seemed softer to Dean's ears.

"You're in heat, aren't you?" Crowley asked from behind Dean, as brass as ever. Castiel almost blushed. Dean noticed the slight fluster on his skin. It looked beautiful. He almost lifted his hand to caress it, but his instincts kicked over in hyper-drive when the demon approached his angel. He turned and stood his most menacing pose in front of Crowley. The demon laughed. "I see you've found yourself a mate already..." Crowley tisk'd his tongued and shook his head. "And here, I wanted to have some fun..."

"You stay away from him." Dean warned. Castiel smiled just a little at Dean's protectiveness.

"I am and I have." Dean nodded his approval.

"At least you could let me watch..." Crowley grinned from ear to ear. "Educational purposes, only"

"No." Dean growled though, behind him Castiel nodded. Crowley smiled at the angel but answered Dean instead.

"Maybe later, then." He disappeared into thin air.

"What's wrong with that asshole?" Dean turned to face the angel, outraged beyond belief. He forgot it all the second his eyes met Castiel's.

"He is a demon." Castiel replied, same deep tone, lacking inflexions. Still, to Dean's ears, something seemed changed, melodic even.

"Cas… what's going on?" Dean took half a step closer to the angel, effectively reducing the space between them to nothing.

"You're feeling the effects of our bond… I..." A deep red blush rose to Castiel's face. "I need to... procreate." He explained as delicately as he could. Dean turned bright red.

"You need to… how…?" Dean's mouth asked, but his body moved before the angel got a change to even attempt an answer. Castiel's eyes closed as Dean's knuckles gently caressed his cheek. "Tell me..." Dean insisted thogh his hand moved to cup the back of Castiel's head. "Tell me, Cas… how..." The angel shivered from head to toe.

"I… I can't… Dean..." His voice lost in thee myriad of sensations running through his body. "This… the first time I've… I don't..."

"no one touched you like this?" Dean asked, his fingers gently massaging the back of Castiel's neck, his breath ghosting over the angel's face as he leaned forward fraction of an inch by fraction of an inch.

"No one..." Castiel's deep voice had gone even deeper, almost like a rumble against Dean's chest.

"Good!" Dean let out as he bent over and swept Castiel off his feet. The angel hid his face into Dean's neck as the hunter carried him to the bed he'd fallen asleep in.

When he reached his bed Dean knelt with one leg on the mattress and placed Castiel in the middle of it. Castiel refused to let go of Dean's neck when he pulled back.

"I just want to close the door..." Dean whispered into Castiel's hair. The angel shook his head.

"No need." He flicked his hand ever so lightly and the door closed on its own, the lock clicking into place. Dean grinned.

"That's useful."

"So is this." Castiel answered, his voice in the same monotone, though his insides were vibrating. He flicked his hand once more and both him and Dean were left in nothing but their underwear, their clothes now in a messy pile by the foot of the bed.

"So it would seem." Dean smirked down at his angel. His eyes were drawn to the newly exposed skin. Miles and miles of newly exposed skin, screaming, just begging for him to touch and kiss and worship. Castiel blushed under Dean's scrutiny but it was of short duration as he, too, got distracted with allowing his hands explore Dean's naked back and arms.

"Your skin is so soft." He announced quietly making Dean chuckle.

"So is yours, Cas." Dean said into Castiel's neck, placing just the lightest of kisses in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Castiel shivered with his whole body, his eyes rolling back in his head. "You like that?" Dean asked and repeated his action. Castiel bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering and nodded, his eyes shut tight. Dean smiled softly. "No one, huh?"

"No… never like this… never so… vulnerable." Castiel answered, now meeting Dean's gaze.

"I'll take care of you." Dean promised as he cupped Castiel's face and placed a gentle, almost chaste kiss on the angel's lips. It sent a bolt of electricity all through his body. The impulse was all Castiel needed to fist his hand in Dean's hair and pull him down into their first proper kiss.

For all of Castiel's hunger, Dean kept their kiss gentle and slow. He took his sweet time exploring the feel of Castiel's lips against his own, nipping lightly at the angle's plump lower lip and gently kissing away the slight sting of the bite.

It seemed like forever before Dean finally allowed Castiel to deepen their kiss, but not even then did he allow Castiel to take what he so desperately needed. Dean kept their kiss languorously slow, caressing Castiel's cheek, cradling his head while they kissed leisurely.

"I want to take my time." He finally said against Castiel's lips. "Make this so good for you."

"Dean..." It was all the angel could say before Dean kissed him again. This time it was a bit more urgent, but it still wasn't enough. Castiel dug his fingers into Dean's back to show his need and demand more. Dean gasped at the feeling of his dull nails biting into his shoulder blades and lifted his head just enough for Castiel to see the hunter's eyes turn fully black. Castiel gasped.

"Dean, how..."

"That cure… never worked."

"Oh..."

"Still want this?" There was a slight regret in Dean's voice. Even a hint of pain. Castiel looked at him, right into those pitch black eyes and saw himself mirrored back.

"Yes." He answered with determination. Dean's smile was blinding as he blinked back the true form of his eyes. Castiel was left looking into deep emerald green. "I want this." It was the confirmation Dean needed before he kissed Castiel again.

This time all the hunger Castiel felt was returned by hell knight pinning him to the soft mattress. It was glorious. Castiel's body felt like it was about to burst in flames, implode in on itself and turn to ice all at the same time.

The angel wrapped his legs around Dean's hips to pull him closer, make them one as soon as possible. Dean allowed himself to be pulled down. The movement caused friction right where it was most needed and Castiel let out an involuntary moan that Dean swallowed right up before moving to kiss along the long, pale expanse of Castiel's neck.

"So beautiful..." Dean whispered. "I want to mark you so bad..." He bit lightly at  _that_ spot on Castiel's neck that had made him shiver earlier.

"Yes. You can do that..."

Dean grinned against the angel's skin and began sucking a bruise to life as his hips found their own rhythm over Castiel's crotch, driving the angel insane with every tiny movement. Castiel could do little else than hold on, his vessel and angelic body in full heat by now. He thought words came not of his mouth, but his mind could not comprehend them. All he knew was the feeling of having Dean rut against him, the taste of Dean skin on his tongue, the sound of Dean's voice as he whispered quiet praises about how beautiful he was, how wonderful his marks,  _Dean's marks_ , looked on his skin.

When Dean moved his mouth lower on Castiel's chest and gently bit down on one pebbled nipple, Castiel's body bent almost in half, pushing up into Dean, asking wordlessly for more. Dean repeated his actions on the other side and Castiel cried out. The water glass Dean had on the nightstand broke from the sound. Dean grinned against the angel's skin.

"You're evil..."

"No, just a demon."

"I can't believe..."

"Believe it." Dean's grin widened as he cupped his warm-hot hand over Castiel's wet briefs. The angel full on moaned at the feeling. "You're so receptive..." Dean praised and Castiel felt himself begin to grow hard once more. "So good." Dean moaned in Castiel's ear as he bit down on the angel's earlobe. Castiel began to pant, already at half mast, just from the tiniest touch. "Turn around for me."

Castiel bit down on his own lip but nodded and complied once Dean had had his fill of the angel's mouth. He wanted to get up on all fours, but Dean pushed him down on his belly. He easily manhandled the angel's hips up a little to push a pillow under him. Castiel sighed and settled down, his rock-hard erection squished between Dean's soft pillow and his own body.

"My good angel." Dean whispered, his breath ghosting over the back of Castiel's neck, as the demon loomed over him. "Will you be good for me?" Castiel moaned his approval. "Will yo let me play with you?" Castiel moaned once more, biting down on his own lip, just to keep from coming again. "Will you let me take you, make you mine?"

"Yes. Yes, Dean. Please." Castiel said with a neediness he'd never heard in his own voice. Dean grinned and began placing small kisses on each one of the angel vertebrae. Castiel squirmed under the ticklish yet deliciously arousing feeling. He began squirming even more when Dean finally reached the very last four vertebrae, but Dean held his hips in place as he gently pulled down the angels underwear just enough to expose his ass and began peppering his cheeks with feather light kisses. "Dean… please..." Castiel found himself begging. "Please… I need..." Dean growled as he split his cheeks apart and inhaled like his life depended on it. Dean pulled Castiel's underwear completely off and threw them next to the rest of their clothing along with his own.

Castiel moved his face to look over his shoulder just in time to watch Dean lean in and lick a slow, hot stripe from the bottom of his scrotum to the very top of his ass. The image it created next to the feelings it induced made Castiel buck his hips up into Dean's mouth. Dean moaned and looked up at Castiel, his eyes pitch black once more. Castiel hid his face in the pillows, drawing his legs up under him and pushing back against Dean again. This time Dean gave in and pushed his tongue inside the angel making him come once more. A crash that sounded like glass came from outside the closed door.

Castiel could not have cared less. He now had Dean's tongue doing magical stuff inside of him. Maybe a finger, too. He couldn't tell anymore. His heat was making everything fuzzy again. But then Dean scissored his fingers inside of him and Castiel regained enough mental ability to realize he now had two thick fingers opening him up and Dean's tongue making him even wetter than his heat made him naturally. A flush of embarrassment crushed over the angel, but it was gone just as soon as it came when Dean's fingers brushed over that special bundle of nerves buried deep inside of him.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned out and the demon repeated the motion. Once. Twice. Three times. Castiel was once again hard. "Dean, please, enough..."

"As you wish, my angel." Dean said, but his voice was deeper, darker somehow. It made Castiel shiver. It went away fast when Dean pushed inside of him in one go. Castiel cried out in pain. "There, there..." Dean soothed, lying fully on top of the angel. "Relax for me." Castiel whimpered in pain. Dean bit down on the back of his neck. It hurt but it distracted Castiel from the pain inside of him long enough for Dean to start rolling his hips just at the right angle to hit  _those_ nerves again. It got Castiel seeing stars of pleasure. It got him moaning again. It got him begging for more, more, more, deeper, just more.

Dean was more than happy to oblige and began pumping himself greedily into the angel. He no longer cared for Castiel's pleasure, just began chasing his own release. The fact that the angel under him was only moaning loud enough to rival the best porn movies he'd ever seen was an added bonus which only served to drive him further, faster, deeper. He lost himself in the frenzy of fucking into Castiel. The angel cried out, but Dean could no longer tell the pain from the pleasure.

It didn't take long for Dean to empty himself inside the angel. His angel Dean thought and a possessive growl rumbled through his chest.

When he came back to his own senses, the angel had a bite mark on the back of his neck. It was already starting to heal, but it looked a lot like the imprints of Dean's teeth. When the demon licked his lips he tasted the copper tang of the angel's blood and it made his dick valiantly twitch to try and get hard once more. Dean smirked to himself when the tiny movement made him realize he was still buried inside the angel. He moved to pull out but the angel stopped him.

"Not yet." He whispered.

"Why not?" Dean asked and his voice seemed softer than what he'd expected.

"I just need to feel you like this a little while longer." Castiel explained in his dead pan voice. "My heat is gone and I know I will no longer be appealing to you..." The words seemed sad, even though they lacked human inflection. The demon smirked but hugged the angel to his chest.

"If every time with you feels like this, maybe I will find you appealing, still..."

"Do not toy with me, Dean."

"I am..."

"Though I am an angel, I have learned to feel..."

"I am not..."

Castiel sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, hands resting on Dean's arms. "Yes, you are. I know you and can feel you through our bond. It feels stronger now that we've… procreated." One of Castiel's hands moved over his belly and the demon wondered if it was even a conscious movement. "Either way, this may not happen again. It was a means to an end."

"Trying to convince yourself?"

"Yes." Castiel admitted conversationally. Dean was taken aback by the angel's honesty. "I lied to you before. It was a bad decision. I will never lie again… Not to you… No matter what you are." Castiel said with determination.

They spent some time in silence.

It wasn't uncomfortable and the angel certainly felt good in his arms and around him but the demon was restless and the time passed by at the speed of a snail.

Finally the angel moved. He took Dean's hand and placed it over his own belly.

"I do not know if you can feel what I feel, but… I wanted you to know it worked." Dean frowned.

"How can you feel it…?"

"Angel anatomy is a bit different than the one you know. This vessel changed, like all angelic vessels did, since we could not reproduce in Heaven, the way we were always supposed to… soon the being you have helped create will be born. I wish to stay where I am till then..."

"How long will that take?" The demon asked, his restlessness growing by the second.

"Just a few hours… it will be done by morning..."

"Morning..."

"Yes."

"Ok." The demon gave in. "But, erm..." The demon began, a smirk growing on his face as he began hardening inside the angel. Castiel gasped. "Do you mind?" Dean asked in his most sultry voice. Castiel shivered in his embrace. His body responded even though the heat had passed.

"Dean..." Castiel tried to warn the demon.

"Want me to stop?"

"No..."

\--------

By the morning a girl with pitch black eyes and pure white grace was born. Her demon parent cut her out of her screaming angel's parent with the angel's own blade.

Two hours later a sinfully beautiful young girl with blonde curls and emerald green eyes was watching her angel father finish healing himself while her demon father held him to his chest.

  
  



End file.
